Lucrehulk-class LH-1740 Modular Control Core
| Afbeelding = 250px | model = Lucrehulk-class LH-1740 Modular Control Core | klasse = Battleship | ontwerp = | fabrikant = Hoersch-Kessel Drive, Inc. | prijs = | lengte = 696 meter (diameter) 914 meter (diepte indien geland) | snelheid = | versnelling = 300 G | hyperdrive = | bemanning = 60 Trade Federation crew 3.000 Battle Droid crew 20.000 onderhoud Droids. | passagiers = 30.000 Battle Droids of; 60.000 vertegenwoordigers | vrachtcapaciteit =75.000 Kilogram | affiliatie = Trade Federation CIS | era = }} thumb|250px|Control Cores op Geonosis De Lucrehulk-class LH-1740 Modular Control Core was eigenlijk een onderdeel van de Lucrehulk-class LH-3210 Cargo Hauler, namelijk het centrale deel van waaruit de grote schepen van de Trade Federation werden bestuurd. Uitzicht De Lucrehulk-class LH-1740 Modular Control Core was 696 meter in diameter en was een bolvormige kern die normaal eveneens de kern vormde van de Lucrehulk-class LH-3210 Cargo Hauler. De Control Core kon een enorme crews huisvesten en een even duizelingwekkend aantal Battle Droids en voertuigen zoals de AAT en MTT. Het was sterk bewapend met 280 Point-Defense Light Laser Cannons voor korte afstand. Een Core Ship was op dezelfde manier georganiseerd als een Neimoidian nest met ruime vertrekken en de hoogste vertrekken voor de Neimoidians met de hoogste stand en de lagere vertrekken voor minder belangrijke personeelsleden van het schip. De laagste dekken waren voor de ingenieurs en om buitenstaanders te ontmoeten. Deze laaggelegen dekken werden vermeden door de hoger geklasseerde Neimoidians. De Core Ships waren eveneens in het bezit van zeer gedetailleerde en veelzijdige navigatiekaarten die de Trade Federation in alle jaren had vergaard. De schepen waren ook uitgerust met een Hyperwave Transceiver waardoor ze officiële kanalen als het HoloNet konden vermijden om te communiceren. Elk Core Ship was uitgerust met een militaire controletoren met een indrukwekkende antenne om berichten te sturen en te ontvangen. De brug van het schip bevond zich op de andere toren die onder andere een Escape Pod ruimte bevatte, de luxueuze vertrekken van de leiders en een dokring voor kleinere schepen Eens ze veilig in de Core Ship Landing Pit waren geland, steunde een Core Ship op Repulsorlifts met behulp van acht landingsgestellen die de stabiliteit verbeterden. De put zorgde voor ondersteuning door op een juiste hoogte een makkelijke los en laadplaats te bieden voor de schepen. Herstellingen en aanpassingen konden makkelijk worden gemaakt. Rond de reactor was de Control Core volgestouwd met talloze voertuigen. In deze positie waren de Core Ships zeer kwetsbaar. Taken Een Lucrehulk-class LH-3210 Cargo Hauler was eigenlijk uniek als Capital Ship omdat het zich in twee stukken kon splitsen. Terwijl de ‘armen’ van het schip in de ruimte bleven hangen, daalde de LH-1740 Control Core naar de oppervlakte om als een mobiele basis te fungeren. Om deze bollen te huisvesten werden er meestal Core Ship Landing Pits gebouwd zodat deze schepen slechts voor een deel boven de grond staken. Verrassend genoeg had de LH-1740 Control Core een bijna even sterke bewapening als het volledige schip. Dit kwam omdat de Core in deze stelling verschillende wapens kon gebruiken die anders geblokkeerd zaten door het moederschip. Hoewel Core Ships taaie klanten waren, konden ze toch makkelijker worden neergehaald dan dat ze aan de Lucrehulk-class LH-3210 Cargo Hauler gekoppeld zaten. De Core Ships waren ontzettend traag en hadden geen enkele beweeglijkheid om aanvallen te ontwijken. De Core Ships werden ook meestal gedropt wanneer het voorzien was om de planeten langdurig te bezetten. De Core Ships fungeerden als mobiele forten die talloze Battle Droids en voertuigen droegen. Voor kortere invasies bleef de Trade Federation dienst doen op de klassieke schepen zoals de C-9979 Lander. Geschiedenis thumb|250px|Een Control Core met een Hardcell-class De aanpassingen aan de Lucrehulk-class LH-3210 Cargo Haulers bleef een goed bewaard geheim tot de Invasion of Naboo waarin ze werden gebruikt als oorlogsschepen. Na de Invasion of Naboo paste de Trade Federation deze schepen perfect aan om hun Control Cores te laten loskoppelen en zelfstandig te laten opereren. Op Geonosis bevond zich een hele vloot van Control Cores die in de Core Ship Landing Pits duizenden Battle Droids klaarstoomden voor de Clone Wars. Van de zestig Core Ships op Geonosis zouden er 46 kunnen ontsnappen in de Battle of Geonosis, een aantal dat al bij al nog meeviel gezien de traagheid en onbeweeglijkheid van deze schepen. Vooral de SPHA-T’s hadden aan de schepen een makkelijk doelwit. Het was in één van deze Core Ships dat een Droid Control Signal werd uitgezonden maar zoals de Jedi constateerden, waren de Battle Droids niet langer afhankelijk van één Droid Control Signal. Tijdens de Clone Wars bleven de Core Ships dienst doen als mobiele basissen op bezette planeten door de Trade Federation. Specificaties Wapens * 280 Point-Defense Light Laser Cannons Verschijning *Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace *Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones *Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith *Star Wars: Clone Wars Bron *Trade Federation Battleship in de Databank *Attack of the Clones: Incredible Cross-Sections *Inside the Worlds of Star Wars: Attack of the Clones *The New Essential Guide to Vehicles and Vessels *Star Wars Chronicles: The Prequels *The Official Star Wars Fact Files *Starships of the Galaxy (2007) category:Battleships category:Hoersch-Kessel Drive, Inc. category:Lucrehulk-class Cargo Haulers category:Trade Federation category:Confederate Navy